Susan Kahre
Susan Kahre '''(born sometime in either the 1940s or 1950s; date unknown) 'is Billy Hayes's real life girlfriend and a tomboyish martial artist (as revealed in ''The Lego Movie). She came to prison in 1975 to visit him. As a character, she appears in ''Midnight Express'', The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and two videogames: The Lego Movie Videogame and Lego Dimensions. Information and biography She lives in New York City, New York, the same city and state where her boyfriend Billy Hayes lives. They live alone, and Susan lives some blocks away from Billy. Her full name is Susan Kahre, but was renamed to Lucy Kahre for The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part to avoid confusion with Princess Susan, who appears in that film. Her nickname is "Wyldstyle". Visiting Turkey In 1975, she visited Turkey via airplane and came to prison to visit Billy Hayes, her boyfriend. She told him that he needed to escape from jail. Later, in October of the same year, Billy escaped from Sağmalcılar Prison, and a few weeks later, he arrived home to the United States. Appearance In the original 1978 film, she, played by Irene Miracle, had brown hair and had two clothing appearances. In the 2014 film, she, played by Elizabeth Banks, was known as Wyldstyle (a.k.a. Lucy), and had a black ponytail hairstyle with purple and blue stripes and had a few clothing appearances, the most commonly used being the graffiti coat and pants. In The Lego Movie, the first time she and her boyfriend go to The Old West, she undergoes a transformation that makes her taller as well as her coat and pants turn into a dress. She turns back to normal later after she and her boyfriend find Vitruvius. History and Names Midnight Express In this film, she is played by Irene Miracle. At the start, she is shown with her boyfriend on the airport. Later, she visits Billy Hayes in prison. The Lego Movie and The Lego Movie Videogame In the film and game, she is known as Wyldstyle or Lucy, and is played by Elizabeth Banks in the film and Jessica DiCicco in the game. She rescues Billy (aka Emmet) from the Melting Chamber, and takes him to The Old West to find Vitruvius. Later, Batman takes them to Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they meet Princess UniKitty. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part She will appear in the upcoming 2019 sequel, where she must be saved from Sweet Mayhem. ''Lego Dimensions'' She is a playable character in Lego Dimensions. Quotes Gallery For a gallery of this character, click here. Names in other languages Trivia * Nowadays, she is played by Elizabeth Banks due to Irene Miracle, her original protrayer, being too old to reprise her role for ''The Lego Movie'' at the time of that film's production. Category:Midnight Express Category:Midnight Express characters Category:People Category:Characters Category:The Lego Movie characters Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part characters Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Category:The Lego Movie Category:Lego Dimensions characters Category:The Lego Movie Videogame Category:The Lego Movie Videogame characters Category:Living people Category:Movie Characters